


"My boyfriend is an Akatsuki" ~Akatsuki Boyfriend Scenarios

by Hideyoshi_Nagachika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Anime, Break Up, Crying, Dating, F/M, Fan Ficiton, Girlfriend, Humor, Love, M/M, Manga, Romance, Scenarios, boyfriend - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideyoshi_Nagachika/pseuds/Hideyoshi_Nagachika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>||Sometimes, it takes two psychopathic people to make a normal relationship|| ~ Jᴏᴋᴇʀ // Boyfriend Scenarios</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~~When you met him for the first time~~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a reupload because I accidentally deleted my entire work.  
> Here are my real scenarios that are currently under construction: https://www.quotev.com/story/6116242/Akatsuki-Scenarios /// I've hidden my other scenarios and they are not unhid until I fix them.
> 
> Enjoy :))

**Pein**  
You sat on the edge of a cliff,  
 looking at the sea below you and wondering your own thoughts.  
"If I jump right now, would people start to miss me?"  
You murmured under your breath.  
As you closed your eyes, you started to feel someone's presence near by.  
Your eyes flashed open as you automatically stood up.  
"Who's there? I know someone's there!-"  
"Yes, I know I'm here too."  
A deep male voice from a fair distance behind interrupted you.  
You slowly turned around and saw an orange haired, pale faced man who was trying to  
free himself from branches.  
"... If you're here to kidnap me, let me say that it isn't a very wise decision."  
He ignored you.  
You groaned and sighed quietly.  
The ginger was taking hell a lot of time so you offered him your help.  
"I don't need your help."  
Second later, he had freed himself and then disappeared.

  
**Sasori**  
You finished putting on your Akatsuki cloak and glanced into the mirror.  
"Who designed this..?"  
Few knocks were placed onto your door followed by a familiar deep male voice.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yes."  
Pein opened the door and scanned you a little.  
"Okay, welcome then. Go ahead and wonder around. Get to know this place  
and the people a bit."  
You nodded with a smile and instead of wondering around,  
you tried to find the kitchen.  
'Cause you were hungry as hell.  
  
"Who are you?"  
You quickly turned around and saw a red headed boy.  
"Oh sorry, did you want any of this?"  
"..."  
"No? ..."  
It was an awkward silence between you two.

  
**Deidara**  
You fastly quickened your pace and slammed the front door open.  
"Otosan! Okasan! Village is being attacked!"  
No answers.  
You ran around the house, slamming all the doors open only to see empty rooms.  
The last room was forbidden and you have been warned to stay out of there.  
You slowly started moving towards the door, making the wooden floor creak.  
"O-okasan ....?"  
When you grabbed the door knob, your hair was instantly pulled back by somebody.  
"It is forbidden, un."  
"Aniki, where are mom and dad ?" You sighed in kind-of-relief.  
The person behind you let out a small chuckle then spinned you around.  
You widened your eyes when you saw that it wasn't your elder brother.  
His blue orbs stared into your [e/c] ones before he let go of your hair,  
making you fall against the wall onto the ground.  
You quickly got up and tried to run away.  
But failing like you usually do,  
you were grabbed by neck and pushed back against the wall.  
"You'll come with me."  
The very nice eyed man lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder.   
"P-put me d-down!"  
He ignored you.  
After he got out of the house, he placed you onto a huge white bird.  
It seemed like a bird but it felt like it was made of clay.  
It immediately flew a bit higher what made your phobia kick in.  
Tears started rolling down your cheeks one after another.  
"I guess Sasori isn't coming." He muttered.  
"Please ..."  
"What was that, hm?"  
"Please, I'll do anything you want me to if you'd just leave this village."  
"There's nothing you can do."  
You couldn't even stand up because you were too afraid to look down.  
Even the slightest glimpse could make you faint.  
"Are you scared of heights or something?"  
You slowly raised your look at him, as he offered you a hand with a smile.

  
**Hidan**  
"What. The. Actual. Fuck?"  
You took a turn to the left and just stood there.  
Looking, kind of enjoying, the view what was in front of you.  
Thousands of lifeless bodies just laying on the sandy ground.  
You heard a male laugh behind you what was getting louder as if it were approaching.  
One drip.  
Two drips.  
You stared at the ground, looking at the blood that was dripping from the scythe that had   
stabbed your chest.  
You slowly gripped the scythe from behind with your shaking hand and pulled it out of you,  
leaving the man stunned.  
As you pulled it out, you collapsed right onto the ground.  
"Ehh," He questioned, clearly confused, "I stabbed you right in the chest, how come you're not dead?"  
You shot a glare at the crazy psychopath as you turned your head.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" You stood up  
Your hand flew across his face multiple times.  
"Tch."  
He was about to stab you again when you suddenly gripped the handle.  
"I am clearly immortal, you stupid fuck."  
You let go and scanned the cemetery around you before disappearing from the scene,  
leaving the psychopath in the forest.  
"Where am I going to make sacrifices for Jashin now ...?" You whined quietly.

  
**Kakuzu**  
"Get out of my way !"  
"Excuse me?"  
An old man rushed in hurry and ran past you.  
Some money had fell out of his money-leaking suitcase.  
It was your lucky day and after you picked it all up,  
you felt rich and powerful.  
You shoved it all in your pockets and turned around to see the same man that had that suitcase.  
"Give it back."

  
**Tobi**  
You had been sent out on a mission.  
It has been an hour and you haven't found a single thing.  
Yes, it takes a while but it was your first serious mission and you had no idea  
how tiring it can be.  
So you decided to take a small break when you saw a dango shop.  
There were two people wearing the same cloaks,  
one even having a mask when approached closer.  
"Hi, how many regular dango sticks can I get for this amount?"  
You asked, placing your money on the counter.  
"Five." She smiled gently.  
"I'll take it." Returning the smile and sitting on the bench where that same couple was.  
You snickered quietly at their fashion sense.  
But that masked guy sure was lucky though.  
His lady had beautiful blonde hair and big blue doe eyes.  
Kind of deep for a female voice but you know what they say,  
don't judge a book by it's cover.  
She was kind of whiny, opposite of her boyfriend.  
He seemed happy and joyous.  
Oh well ...

  
**Zetsu**  
"This is Zet-"  
"Oh. My. God."  
_" ...?"_  
You didn't know what you were looking at.  
He looked like a plant.  
He looked like a man inside a plant.  
He had a white and a black side, or referred as  
'The light side and the dark side'.  
You had scanned him for a minute and only then revealed your question.  
"What is that thing around you?"  
**"Venus flytrap."**  
_"Do you like it?"_  
"How does your voice change from dark to nice all of a sudden??"  
**"None of your business-"**  
_"Because there are two of us."_ He smiled and held up two fingers.  
"So like ... Two personalities or .... ?"  
**"He clearly meant two people, you idiot."**  
"Ohh ! Okay, I got it. I got it. One mouth side isn't moving so I guess it's possible." You chuckled.

  
**Itachi**  
It was already getting dark.  
Four more miles to walk until you're finally home.  
It was an exhausting journey everytime you visited your best friend.  
You decided to take a quick break and sat on the nearest bench.  
You didn't really mind that there was already another person sitting there.  
As you took a seat, he immediately shot a look at you.  
It was kind of freaky but you just ignored it, until you got enough of it.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Hn."  
"What?"  
"Shouldn't you be at home at this kind of time?"  
"Excuse me, but do I know you?"  
"You can never know what could happen."  
"Is that a threat? Why do you care? I'm not scared."  
"You should still go home. People are waiting for you."  
"I live alone," You rolled your eyes and raised your eyebrow, "why do you care-"  
You turned your head to look at him but he wasn't there anymore.

  
**Kisame**  
It was a really hot summer day.  
Perfect day for a nice swim at the lake.  
With your arm floaties on, you aren't taking any risks.  
When you arrived, nobody was there, what made it more comfortable for you.  
Water was a bit cold at first but it was quick to get used to.  
After swimming here and swimming there, it was time to swim back to the shore.  
Also it was a bit dangerous for you to swim far where your feet can't touch the ground,  
even if you were wearing your arm floaties.  
As you were travelling back, you could've swore you saw a shadow underwater.  
It had a person like figure but maybe it was just some weird fish.  
But it kept twirling around you, going far then coming closer again.  
"Ngh .. Stupid fish."  
When it came close again, you decided to kick it away with your foot.  
As you proceeded to kick it, the feeling of it didn't feel quite right.  
It didn't feel like a fish ...  
The last thing you least expected was a pull underwater with force.  
Shock was big enough to make you black out.  
  
Seconds later, you discovered yourself back on the shore.  
You sat up quickly and coughed violently.  
Something gave you a single pat on the back what made you cough out the remaining water.  
It started you a lot.  
You looked behind and just stared for a couple of seconds.  
"Am I dead?"  
"No."  
You tilt your head.  
"I must be .. Blue man, shark looking face, sharp teeth ... Sounds more of a myth."  
"I'm a half shark and a half human. I can't do anything about it."  
"What? That's not a thing." You kept on blinking bluntly.  
"Don't argue with me."  
He held onto his weird sword covered in bandages while grinning.  
" .... Am I hallucinating ...?"   
You glimpsed down and mumbled to yourself.  
As you were about to turn your look back at him, he wasn't there anymore.  
"I am definitely dead ... and hallucinating ..."


	2. ~~When it's your first kiss~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a reupload because I accidentally deleted my entire work.  
> Here are my real scenarios that are currently under construction: https://www.quotev.com/story/6116242/Akatsuki-Scenarios /// I've hidden my other scenarios and they are not unhid until I fix them.
> 
> Enjoy :))

 

**Pein**  
You stormed in Pein's office, annoyed and angrily.  
As you entered, you crossed your arms and waited for him to repond  
to your sudden angry entrance.  
He sighed: "I'm busy, make it quick."  
"Pein, how long have we dated?"  
He shot you a glare before answering.  
"Few months."  
"Want to know what has been bugging me?"  
"..."  
"You have NEVER kissed me. Never. Not once. I've been like a fucking Snow White waiting  
in her stupid glass coffin for her prince !! Now that I've finally woken up MYSELF,  
I broke the fucking glass and stormed to the prince to ask him WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG??"  
You yelled at him, meanwhile trying to breathe calmly as possible.  
He sighed and got up from his seat.  
Your chin was lifted up and a pair of cold lips were placed on yours.  
He pulled back: "Feel better?"

 

**Sasori**  
You've been in Sasori's room for over an hour, in complete silence.  
You were laying on his bed that he never used and writhed in different positions.  
"Sasori, I'm boreeeed." you whined for the seventh time.  
He sighed and placed his hands onto the table:  
 "How am I supposed to help you? Go do something then."  
"You barely hang out with me 'cause you're so freaking 'busy' all the time ..."  
"It's not my fault that-"  
"Whose then? Mine?"  
"I didn't mean-"  
"Yeah, you are mean ..." you pouted.  
"..."  
Sasori really should pay more attention to you,  
if he wants to keep this relationship going, that is.  
You got up and sat on his puppet-making work table.  
"Don't sit here-"  
"What are you working on-"  
"Stop cutting me off," he said, clearly annoyed, "you wouldn't like if I would cut you off all the time-"  
"I asked what you were doing, not about your problems."  
"It doesn't mat-"  
"I'm thinking what I should make for dinner tonight .."  
"I-"  
"Maybe sushi because Kisame hates it? It would be classic to see him freak out." You snickered.  
"Oka-"  
"Ohhh, what if I make like a really delicious meal that even makes YOU hungry and when you eat it, it's actually really gross?"  
"Shut u-"  
"OH MY GOD WHAT IF-"  
He cut you off by his own pair lips what didn't feel like wooden at all ...  
It felt more like real, soft, human lips.  
Definitely didn't feel like they belonged to a puppet.  
You instantly became quiet when he pulled back.  
"If you won't shut up, I'll do it again ..."   
"If somebody asks what were we doing seconds before the kiss,  
I'll say that I was being annoying on purpose."  
Sasori rolled his eyes and got back to working on his puppet.

"Wait, what do you mean on purpose?"

 

**Deidara**  
"1 ... 2 ... 3 !!!!   
HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR !!"  
You shouted from the top of the hideout.  
Nobody was cool enough to join you,  
except for Deidara, of course.  
There were all different kinds of fireworks shot up in the sky.  
But since you were too mainstream for that,  
you used his clay as fireworks instead.  
As the night sky was painted in colors,  
you looked at Deidara and hugged him.  
This was literally the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.  
No, not the sky.  
Deidara.  
Under the flashing night sky.  
"You're my art." You chuckled.  
"That's cheesy, un."  
He lifted your chin and layed his lips onto yours.

 

**Hidan**  
"Hidaaan ..." You whined,   
"say that you love meee ...~"  
"..."  
"Hidaaaann ..."  
"I-I love you [Y/n]."  
"Hidaaaannn ..." You kept on going, "why did you stutteeerr .. ?"  
"..."  
You sighed: "What's wrooonngg-"  
He suddenly pulled you closer and blocked your words with his kiss.  
"Hidaaann ..."  
"W-what?"  
"I love you toooo ..."

 

**Kakuzu**  
You just had gotten done with your mission.  
Nothing sounded more better than sneaking into Kakuzu's room  
in the middle of the night.  
"Kakuzu ..." You whispered.  
No answer.  
"Hey Kakuzu ..."  
You continued to whisper his name and try to wake him up.  
"I've got great news for you ...." You said as you leaned closer to his ear, "I. Stole. Over. Fifty. Thousand. Ryos. For. You."   
His eyes were instantly opened and pierced to yours.  
You were grinning with your tongue ever-so-slightly out.  
"Yeah, right."  
You rolled your eyes and slammed the suitcase onto his stomach.  
"All for you, love. You know, you should thank-"  
He pulled you into a deep kiss which lasted for a really long time.  
You finally pulled back yourself to breathe.  
You've never seen him this happy before ...  
Not that you've ever seen him happy or satisfied with something before.  
I guess money _CAN_ change people's happiness ...

 

**Tobi**  
You played tag with Tobi in the forest,  
because you both didn't have nothing better to do.  
Since nobody could decide who will chase who first,  
this nonsense was put down by the most classic and wisest chooser of them all.  
Rock, paper, scissors.  
He lost and was the first one to chase you.  
You jumped on another tree branch and glanced behind you.  
"TAG, YOU'RE IT !"  
You screamed as he crashed right into you,   
making you both fall off the branch onto the ground.  
It wasn't a very soft landing.  
"Ow ... My back .." You painfully squeezed the words out.  
"Sowwy [Y/n]-chan." He said, while still remaining on you.  
You chuckled what went right into a sweet, warm smile.  
He removed his mask and lowered his head closer to you.  
"Obito loves [Y/n] very much ..."  
"And [Y/n] loves Obito too ... very much ."  
You saw a rare, not fake smile that Obito gave before leaning in for a kiss.

 

**Zetsu**  
"Z.E.T.S.U ..........."  
_"I'M SORRY [Y/N]-CHAN!"_  
**"No, I'm not."**  
You had finally cornered him.  
Your eyes held fire inside of them.  
Your mouth had formed into a murderous grin.  
He shaked in fear as you got closer and closer to him.  
"ZETSU .... I AM GOING TO KIIILLL YOUUU ...."  
Zetsu felt like a small pea at this point.  
He was willing to take the risk that was flowing through his mind.  
As you were a few inches away from his face, he quickly grabbed your arm and kissed you,  
shutting his own eyes tightly.  
You widened your eyes, processing what is currently happening.  
Suddenly you felt relaxed ...  
When he pulled back, he was still shivering.  
_"Are you still mad at me ...?"_

 

**Itachi**  
You  & Itachi were snuggling and watching the sunset on top of a hill.  
It has been almost two weeks since you and Itachi started dating.  
"I love you, [Y/n]."  
You smiled: "I love you too Ita-kun ..."  
Itachi gazed deeply into your [e/c] eyes while you were gazing into his onyx ones.  
He leaned forwards a bit to place a kiss on those lovely lips of yours.  
When he pulled back, he was smiling.  
You were kind of disappointed, because you wanted it to last longer.  
So you grabbed his collar, smirked and pulled him back into the kiss which lasted a little more than average.

 

  
**Kisame**  
"No floaties, no swimming."  
"But ..... that doesn't mean that ......... we can't go swimming ......"  
He sighed and kissed your forehead.  
"Sorry, I don't want you to drown."  
"But you're right next to me ..."  
"I said sorry."  
You sat the bed, crossed your arms and pouted.  
Kisame chuckled and moved his face closer to you.  
"Come on ... Don't be mad at me."  
You ignored him, still pouting.  
"But we can go somewhere else ! Like ice cream shop or-"  
"I don't want to go somewhere else ! I. Wanna. Go. Swimming !"  
"Oh, don't be a cry baby [Y/n]-chan ..."  
You widened your eyes and glared at him.  
"I am not NOT A CRY BABY !!"  
"Can you prove it?"  
He stared at your lips and shot glare back at you.  
" .... I can ..... But I'm not doing it because-"  
He cut you off himself with his kiss, so you couldn't ruin the moment.  
"But I'm still not taking you swimming though..."  
"Fuck you Kisame ..."


	3. ~~When you try to seduce him~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a reupload because I accidentally deleted my entire work.  
> Here are my real scenarios that are currently under construction: https://www.quotev.com/story/6116242/Akatsuki-Scenarios /// I've hidden my other scenarios and they are not unhid until I fix them.
> 
> Enjoy :))

**Pein**  
"Pein ....~"  
You slid arms around his neck from the back.  
He narrowed eyes at you for a second and then continued to work on his usual boring stuff.  
Disappointed, you left and came back exactly one hour later.  
This time, a little stronger.  
"Oh my," you said as you sat on the table gently and flipped your hair to the side, "don't you want to take a break from your tiring work, almighty Kami?~"  
"Don't you want to put on a shirt?" He said without even looking at you.  
"....... Is it hot in here or is it just-"  
"It's below 19°C/67°F, go put on a shirt, I don't want you to get sick."  
You groaned and leaned over to his face:  
"But Pein, I'm so desperate-"  
"Good. Now go."  
"Mhh ..." You muttered as you got up and left.  
Seducing Pein takes a lot of effort and only when he is in the right mood.  
  
 **Sasori**  
You skipped into Sasori's bedroom/workroom and bumped into his side:  
"Watcha workin' on?" You smiled.  
"Be honest, do you really want to know?"  
You were quiet a bit and then shook your head: "You're right."  
He sighed and continued to work on his wooden masterpiece.  
You observed for a small amount of time before smoothly sliding in front of him, smirking.  
"...."  
You slid your hands around his neck and continued to gaze at him.  
"What?"  
"Pay attention to meee ..."  
Your sudden seductiveness turned into whining.  
"[Y/n], I'm busy, can't you see?" he said, "go bug Deidara or something."  
You groaned and sat on his bed.   
"I don't want Deidara's attention, I want _your_ attention." You muttered under your breath.  
  
 **Deidara**  
"Deidara ...."  
"Hm?"  
"You know what else is a bang .... ?~"  
He looked at you dumbfounded and started to think.  
What else can be a bang except for explosions?  
How is that even possible for something else, except for explosions, to be a bang?  
"That is just absurd."  
"... Huh ?"  
"Explosions are the only bang in this wor- Oh."  
You tilted your head in confusion.  
"Yes, I get it," he smirked, "art = explosion. Explosion = Bang. Art = Bang. Very clever, [Y/n]."  
"What the hell are you yapping on about, you idiot?  
I wanted to say that me and you should do the bang but you completely ruined it."  
  
 **Hidan  
** "Hidan ..."  
He continued on snore.  
You've been shaking him nonstop for 5 minutes straight.  
You finally cracked your knuckles and grabbed from his shoulders.  
Coughed quietly then whisper-shouted:  
"Hidan, wake up, Jashin-sama is finally here !"  
"Jashin-Sama !"  
He quickly sat up and looked around.  
No Jashin was to be seen but what was seen, was [Y/n] in her sexy underwear.  
You slid arms around his neck and gazed him deeply:  
"He just dropped by to say that 'Pleasure is the way to worship him now.'"  
"... Are you just trying to make me fuck you?"  
"Yes."  
"It's fucking working."  
He said as he pulled you into a deep kiss.  
  
 **Kakuzu**  
"Kakuzu-chan ..~"  
You whispered into his ear, seductively,  
"if you get me that ring, I will cherish you for a long time~"  
He got really nervous for some reason and scratched the back of his neck.  
"I mean like are you sure you want it because it costs a lot and I-"  
"I am, Kuzu ... I'm dying for it.  
I need it.  
Right.  
Now."  
"Okay, I- uh ... I'll .... go get i-it ... then ..."  
He slowly exited the room.  
  
 **Tobi**  
"Not now [Y/n]."  
"Why not?"  
He sounded deep and serious at the moment.  
You just wanted to play tag because ... you were bored.  
He was working on some papers, kind of like the leader.  
You leaned next to him and watched as he did his paperwork.  
After you leaned next to him, he didn't write anything anymore.  
He sighed and turned his look to you.  
"I can't focus like that."  
"Why not?"  
"You're .. distracting me.."  
"How? I'm not doing anything." You smirked at him.  
"Fine, one tag. Jesus, boob magic I tell you."  
He murmured the last part of the sentence.

  
**Zetsu**  
"If you do it for me, I promise... I will give you..  
good...  
sugary...  
beautiful...  
and a tasteful treat."  
Zetsu blushed all of a sudden and took the mission for you.  
Usually Pein acts all; 'Everybody has their own mission.'   
But this time, he acted like he didn't even care.  
When he came back, he looked all ready and anxious.  
You smirked at him and pulled his face closer to you.  
He was about to kiss you when you shoved a lollipop in his mouth.  
 **"What is** _this_ _?"_  


"As promised, your good, sugary, beautiful and a tasteful treat."  
" _What!_ **That's cle** **arly n** **o** **t what we thought."**  


"Oh, were you expecting something else? Like mine?"  
 **"Y** _E_ **S**!"  
"Oh, forget it! I'll leave it all to myself."  
 **"Ple** _ase_..."  
"Ugh, fine. It's only because I want to."  
You shoved another candy to his mouth.  
"You're getting me a new one later, Zetsu."

**Itachi**  
You sat in the kitchen, too lazy to get up and make food for yourself.  
Ironically, your babe machine Itachi walked in and started making himself a sandwich.  
Before he could leave the kitchen, you pinned him against the wall.  
You moved closer to his face, leaving an inch between.  
When he was about to kiss you,  
you grabbed his sandwich and quickly ran over to your room and locked the door.  
This saves you from making your own food.  
Itachi was quite disappointed after that.  
  
 **Kisame**  
"Kisame, make me feel good ..."  
"Really? Like-"  
"Massage?"  
"No ..."  
"Swimming?"  
"What?"  
"Yoga?"  
"No, I ment s-"  
"Slide on ice?"  
"No, s-"  
"Sleeping?"  
"..."  
"Tell me!"  
"I've been trying to... se-"  
"Oh, sorry I'm not into that."


	4. ~~When you can't sleep~~

**Pein**  
That's it.  
You've been awake for over two hours, struggling to get sleep.  
You carefully got out of the bed, so you wouldn't wake up Pein,  
and started heading to the kitchen.  
As you exited your & Pein's room, you saw Hidan standing in the middle of the hallway.  
It made you jump just a tiny bit.  
You questioned him that why wasn't he sleeping,  
but Hidan did not answer.  
It made you raise your eyebrow when it hit you.  
"Probably sleepwalking ..." You muttered to yourself and headed into the kitchen.  
Quietly, you walked to the kitchen to get some warm milk.  
You've heard that warm milk gives a 'good night sleep'.  
After you were done with drinking milk and using the toilet,  
you headed back into your room.  
  
 **Sasori**  
Once again, you changed the position.  
Sasori finally understood that you've been awake for hours now.  
"[Y/n], aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?"  
"Please come cuddle with me."  
"No."  
"I said please." You pouted.  
He sighed as he placed his new, unfinished puppet, on a shelf.  
As he got into the bed, you layed yourself on top of him and closed your eyes once again.  
  
"[Y/n], it has been an hour. Why aren't you still asleep?"  
"I'm not sure ... Maybe because I'm too tired to fall asleep? Also you're not the most comfortable  
puppet to sleep on. No offence, darling."  
"Get off of me then."  
"No, if I will get off of you, then you will stand up and go work on your stupid puppets like you usually do 24/7."  
"Stupid?"  
You snickered and told him to shut up so you could continue to try to fall asleep.  
  
 **Deidara**  
"Dei ... I can't sleep."   
You whispered.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Sing me a lullaby ..."  
"Forget it, un."  
You pouted and turned over to the other side.  
He sighed and putted his chin on your upper arm.  
"Hush baby dolly, I pray you don't cry ..."  
  
 **Hidan**  
Hidan was snoring louder than before.  
It was impossible to fall asleep.  
You couldn't take it anymore.  
You took your pillow and made your way into Hidan's room,  
that Hidan used before he decided to move into your room.  
  
 **Kakuzu**  
"Kakuzu ..."  
You kept whining next to his ear.  
Kakuzu was about to shout at you but he didn't want to wake everybody up.  
Especially Pein.  
"Well, try to keep your mouth shut. Maybe that'll help ..."  
"Get me fucking sleeping pills. Maybe that'll help ..."  
Kakuzu didn't waste any time and left in a hurry.  
He came back about ten minutes later, with two pills in his palms.  
"These better fucking work or I'm sleeping in the living room."  
After saying that, he was depressed for a week,  
because when he got back, you had already fallen asleep.  
 _He had just wasted his money.  
  
_ **Tobi**  
"Honey, I can't sleep."  
You turned around, hoping he was up.  
But you were wrong.  
After shaking him a little and using his real name,  
he finally woke up.  
"Hm, what is it ... ?"  
"I can't fall asleep."  
"What can I do?" He yawned.  
"I don't know. Something?"  
"Something? In the middle of the night?"  
"I didn't mean that kind of 'something'." You rolled your eyes.  
"But sleeping pills are fucking expensive.  
I'd rather make you feel good for free than give you something nasty  
that pays alot."  
  
 **Zetsu**  
 _"Go drink a bottle of warm milk or something ..."_  
 **"Vodka can also work."**  
You sighed as you got out of bed to make warm milk for yourself.  
When you got back to bed, Zetsu was smirking at you.  
"Not today Zetsu."  
" _Then have fun_ **falling asleep on your own."  
**  
 **Itachi**  
You kept changing your sleep position.  
Every position was very uncomfortable and couldn't let you sleep.  
"Stop moving around ..."  
"But I can't sleep !"  
He sighed and snaked his arm around you.  
You felt his warm body press against you.  
That made you fall asleep within five minutes.  
  
 **Kisame**  
"Is your stomach hurting or something?"  
"No ..."  
"Then I have no idea."  
He snuggled up against you, hoping that it will make you fall asleep.


	5. ~~When he turns into a softie/weirdo for a day~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a reupload because I accidentally deleted my entire work.  
> Here are my real scenarios that are currently under construction: https://www.quotev.com/story/6116242/Akatsuki-Scenarios /// I've hidden my other scenarios and they are not unhid until I fix them.
> 
> Enjoy :))

**Pein**  
"Uhm, [Y/n] ..."  
"Yeah?" You stopped cleaning and turned to look at him.  
"Right now, I'm not very busy and ... I suddenly remembered that you wanted to go apple picking once."  
You dropped the cloth and stared at him for a bit.  
Wait, what?  
Is he serious?  
He just randomly came out of nowhere and-  
... What?   
He continued to stare back at you, waiting for a response.  
"U-uh ... Right now?"  
You've always wanted to go apple picking with Pein but he never agreed to before.  
Whatever he was planning,  
you went along with it and by the end of the day,  
you came back to the base with seven full baskets.  
  
 **Sasori  
** You were just casually laying on your bed, lost in thoughts,   
when Sasori walked into your room and sat down on the bed, next to you.  
"How may I help you?" you asked.  
"I'll pay attention to you just for today."  
You opened one eye and looked at him.  
Wow.  
Was about time.  
You smiled at him while he didn't smile back at you.  
"Great."  
Basically, after that, you got whatever you wanted or wherever you wanted to go.  
Even if he had something planned in his mind, you ignored it completely.  
At least you got to spend time with him.  
  
 **Deidara  
** "Deidei, art is eternal right?"  
You said teasingly and snickered.  
"Yes sweetheart, art is e-eternal."  
You looked at him _IN SHOCK._  
What did he just say??  
You felt his forehead but it didn't seem like he had a fever or anything.  
You tried finding an oral thermometer.  
When you got it, you told him to lay down on the bed.  
As you popped it inside of his mouth, he started to get very confused.  
You waited until the oral thermometer started peeping.  
It was confusing because it really didn't show any signs of fever or anything.  
"Hmph, Deidara how are you feeling right now?"  
" ... [Y/n], what the f-"  
"You should get rest, honey. I'll go tell Sasori what happened."  
  
 **Hidan**  
"Remember when you wanted to watch 'My Little Demon'?  
Well we can watch it now."  
You started to laugh.  
I mean like _BURST_ out laughing.  
Your stomach started to give you cramps for laughing too much.  
Hidan was giving you a weak or to say, forced smile.  
He wanted to watch 'My Little Pony' with you,  
 _THAT IS THE MOST ABSURD THING YOU'VE EVER HEARD FROM HIM._  
"Why are you f- Laughing ..."  
  
 **Kakuzu**  
"[Y/n], I bought you something."  
"Hahah, and I made dinner tonight."  
You continued to chuckle when he showed you a diamond necklace.  
You widened your eyes as he put it on you.  
You jumped out of the bed and hugged him.  
Even gave a little peck on the lips before pulling back.  
Kakuzu scanned you a bit.  
"Beautiful as ever."  
"Me or the necklace?"  
"Both."  
  
 **Tobi**  
It was late at night and you were drawing a picture in your room.  
Tobi was sitting _QUIETLY_ on the bed, doing absolutely nothing.  
"Tobi wants to do something with [Y/n] ..." He said shortly after.  
"Maybe Tobi wants to watch a movie?"  
"Sure."  
He stormed out of the room to find a movie to watch.  
You followed him a minute later to the living room.  
"So what does [Y/n] want to watch?"  
"Hmm... How 'bout 'Hangover'?"  
"I was thinking more of a romantic film ..."  
His voice sounded deep and serious.  
  
 **Zetsu  
"I love you and I want you to be happy."**  
Black zetsu said as he gave you roses.  
Is this real?  
Your mouth widened with a smile and then a giggle popped out.  
You accepted the flowers and hugged your boyfriend.  
It was a freaking celebration !  
For the first time, black Zetsu said something really sweet to you.  
You smooched his cheek on both sides and jogged into your room  
to put the flowers into a vase.  
  
 **Itachi**  
"Want me to help you?"  
You were washing dishes in the kitchen when Itachi appeared next to you.   
You were a bit confused.  
He has never offered you help with washing dishes before.  
You just smiled at him and nodded.  
After Itachi was done washing the dishes, he smiled and placed a kiss onto your lips,  
then left the kitchen.  
  
 **Kisame**  
"Jesus Christ, can you even be around me without dying because you don't have your Samehada?"  
"Of course I can ! ....." Kisame stated as he started to put his Samehada away, slowly, "s-see? ..."  
You stared at him for a small amout of time.  
For some reason, it made you laugh.  
Kisame sarcastically laughed with you.  
"Wow, that was really brave of you."  
"Wanna go swimming o-or? .."  
"Strange, you've never asked me to go swimming.  
Mainly because I can't swim.  
What's going on?"  
"N-nothing."  
"What did you do?"  
You kind of glared at him.


	6. ~~When he gives you a flower~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a reupload because I accidentally deleted my entire work.  
> Here are my real scenarios that are currently under construction: https://www.quotev.com/story/6116242/Akatsuki-Scenarios /// I've hidden my other scenarios and they are not unhid until I fix them.
> 
> Enjoy :))

**Pein**  
"Why are we here again?"  
"Because flowers are peace," he mentioned that stupid word again ... "I mean for you."  
You rolled your eyes: "Sure."  
You sat down and started making flower bracelets when you noticed that Pein was suddenly gone.  
Shrugging it off, you continued to do what you were doing.  
He didn't appear for about 30 minutes what made you just a bit uncomfortable and worried.  
You got up and started searching for him, but when you got the feeling that you were getting lost, you started heading back where you previously were.  
You frowned until you got a soft tap on your shoulder:  
"Where did you run off to?"  
"When did you get here? I was searching for you."  
"I was just wondering around when-"  
"For 30 minutes?"  
"- ..... When I found this different sort of flower. Since it is unique like you then .. "   
He stretched his hand towards you with the flower  
  
**Sasori**  
"Yo, Sassy, I'm back from the mission!- Oh .."  
You kicked the door open but nobody was there.  
It's been a very long mission ... Almost two weeks.  
Now that you finally got home, your boyfriend wasn't there.  
You knew that he was supposed to go on a long mission but you weren't sure when.  
Your heart shattered just a tiny bit because it would've been nice to see him after a while.  
Stepping into the room, you noticed something on the table.  
As you approached closer, you saw a very beautiful but dying of thirst red rose.  
On it's side, was note: _"I'll be back in a week."_  
You blinked for quite a bit but then quickly went to find a vase, fill it up with water and save the dying rose.  
"Oh Sasori .. " you muttered as a small smile formed on your lips.  
  
**Deidara**  
"Oi, [Y/n] !"  
Deidara kneeled down in front of a random plant and shouted.  
You approached and kneeled right next to him: "Okay, what did you find now?"  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
".... I see a plant-"  
"No !" he shouted once again, "can you see how different and unique it is from all the other flowers around here?"  
You looked around you then turned your look back on the plant: "I believe so."  
He picked it up carefully and turned towards you, "Have it."  
You smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.  
This was not the first time he had picked you a flower at a complete random time.  
  
**Hidan**  
"[Y/n]?"  
You turned around: "Yeeesss?"  
Hidan had a some sort of yellow-ish-orange-ish flower reached out.  
"Ohhh, darling, is this for me?~"  
"Who the fuck would it be for then?"  
You snickered: "Maybe Kakuzu?~ Perhaps."  
This was very sweet and everything but ...  
Since when does the Jashin worshipper give you flowers?  
"Do you want it or not?" He snarled.  
"I'm just teasing honey, thank you very much. This was very thoughtful of you."  
You chuckled then smiled as you took the beautiful flower.  
  
**Kakuzu**  
"Pft, I care too."  
"You do not ... " you said, rolling your eyes, "now I'll ask again. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"I do too ... I can prove it by ..."  
He looked around the kitchen and found a random flower in a vase.  
"See? This looks just like you !"  
You facepalmed.  
  
**Tobi**  
"[Y/n] !!! Tobi got you something very very speeciiiaalll !!!"  
Tobi shouted while running over to you.  
"Is that so?~" You smiled.  
He held out a weirdly rainbow colored flower.  
"Wow, where did you get that??"   
Tobi shrugged and handed it to you: "You're welcome." he said with his original voice/tone and kisses your cheek before returning back to his Tobi-self.  
  
**Zetsu**  
_"Look what I found!"_  
Zetsu shouted even though you were right next to him.  
"Ow, my ear ... What did you find?"  
" _Guessss_ -"  
"Another plant."  
" _It's not just a plant [Y/n]-chan,_ " he looked at you disappointed, " _it's a rare beauty._ "  
"Ah, yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that ... "  
**"Because you're dumb-"**  
" _It kind of reminds me of you._ "  
"How come?" You raised your eyebrow.  
_"I just said it's a rare beauty, weren't you listening?"_  
You blushed slightly.  
That was a weird, but cute in some ways, compliment.  
He said that he isn't going to murder the flower by picking it up but that compliment was like giving it to you.  


**Itachi**  
After repeated knocking on your door, you decided to get your lazy ass up and open it.  
The view was getting hot.  
Mainly because Itachi, who you haven't seen for two weeks, stood there.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and clung onto him.  
You missed him unbearably much and now that he's back, you can continue to annoy him !  
Finally !!  
"I'm so happy that you're back."  
"Glad to be back."  
You smiled at Itachi and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
"I actually brought something for you."  
"Ohhhh, I love surprises !~" You said, pulling back.  
Itachi smiled a tiny bit when he pulled out a rose.  
You squealed and took the beautiful red flower.  
"Thank you so much, handsome~"  
You said as you placed the rose into a vase.  


**Kisame**  
"Something is missing though ... "  
You stared yourself in the mirror.  
"[Y/n], are you coming already?"  
"Mhh, wait ... " you continued to stare then glimpsed at Kisame, "I don't understand."  
"What?"  
"Something is missing."  
"Hmm ... " he scanned you up and down, "hold on."  
He paced quickly out of the room then came back with a decent flower.  
"Here you go m'lady."  
"Ohh .. "  
You smiled and took it.  
"But how does this fix my look?"  
"Let the expert do the thing."  
You rolled your eyes and smirked at his 'fashion-police' attitude.  
Kisame took the flower knob and placed it in your hair.  
"Perfect."


	7. ~~Totally Random~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a reupload because I accidentally deleted my entire work.  
> Here are my real scenarios that are currently under construction: https://www.quotev.com/story/6116242/Akatsuki-Scenarios /// I've hidden my other scenarios and they are not unhid until I fix them.
> 
> Enjoy :))

  
**Pein**  
"STOP PUTTING AND PUSHING, IT HURRRRTTTSSSS !!!"  
Pein groaned in annoyance and stared at you:

"Can you shut up already? You wanted it, you're getting it."  
"Do it without 'pain' then, for god's sake."  
"Know pain."  
He stared into your soul and tried to make a snake bite piercing for the fifth time.  
You felt like screaming again."  
"OW- STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU'RE DIGGING THE HOLE TOO DEEP !!!"  
This time, Pein kept going until it was finally done.  
"I'M BLEEDING NOW, QUICK PEIN DO SOMETHING-"  
"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE SEXUAL SCREAMING ALREADY?"  
"PEIN, GET ME A TOWEL BEFORE I BLEED TO DEATH YOU STUPID MORON-"

**Sasori**  
"Oh [Y/n], I have all the time in the world for you. I want to make out with you until we both can't breathe anymore. I want to touch you-"  
"[Y/n] ... ? What are you doing with those dolls- PUPPETS."  
"-and have the most beautiful babies-  
Oh, hey Sassy. Back from the mission already?"  
You were holding two puppets.  
One looking like yourself, the other looking like Sasori.  
You have begged Sasori for a long time to make you two barbie-sized puppets,  
so you could hold his look-alike puppet while he was gone.  
Sasori walked into the room and sat next to you.  
" .... Maybe explain?"  
"Oh, well I was playing 'home' with these dolls you made for me."  
"Quit calling them dolls, they are puppets."  
"Puppets." You rolled your eyes.  
He glimpsed at the two puppets you were holding.  
"I can play with you, if you want to."  
"REALLY !?"  
"Of course not, brat. Don't ever do that again."

**Deidara**  
"Deidara, can I ask you something really important?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you pull down your pants for me? I mean I haven't slept with you yet and I'm starting to think that I might be dating a woman."  
"Wait, what??"  
"Dude- Or ... Gurl, I need to prove Pein wrong oke now pull those pants down."  
You attacked his legs and tried to pull down his pants.  
He didn't have his cloak on, so it made things easier for you.  
Deidara fell onto his bum as you had previously attacked his beloved legs.  
He tried to push you away but it didn't work out too well.  
"GET OFF ME [Y/N] !!"  
"I NEED TO PROVE PEIN WRONG. I NEED TO PROVE HIM THAT YOU'RE A GIRL AFTER ALL !"  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??"  
Deidara couldn't help but blow his room up.  
You quickly hid yourself in the closet as soon as the smoke started to fade just a tiny bit.  
You were also peeking so you could see him.  
As soon as his back was facing you,  
 you jumped out of the closet and pulled down his pants before he could even react.  
"Oh ... Well I lost the bet- I owe a lot of people some money right now .. " You muttered.  
Angry Pein stomped into the room to clown on Deidara a bit for destroying the room,  
but when he saw him ...  
" ... "  
"Pein, you were right after all. I haven't been secretly dating a woman."  
Pein stood there, emotionless.  
It didn't take long for him to walk out of the room, pretending to have never seen such a thing.  
"Well Dei-chan, you can continue what you were doing."  
He was completely traumatized and didn't even pull his pants up for a few minutes.  
After that, some members of the Akatsuki (especially Hidan), couldn't stop teasing him about it.  
They kept teasing about his foot size, wanting to know if it was longer than a waterfall or shorter than Levi.

**Hidan**  
"[Y/n] ! Have you seen my scythe anyw- [Y/N] !!"  
Hidan walked into the living room and saw you riding on his scythe like a horse.  
"Oh, sorry Itachi. The show is over."   
You said as you handed the scythe back to the original owner.  
Itachi continued to read his book.  
"Why the fuck were you riding on my scythe like a fucking shit horse?!"  
"Because you haven't let me ride," you snickered, "na, I'm just joking. I was actually doing a Titanic 2 sequel."  
" ... What the fuck ?"  
"Yeah, it was called 'Jack's back'."  
"I'm not even going to ask ... "  
And the weirded out Hidan left.

**Kakuzu**  
"Wow, you made fire less in three minutes. Maybe I have a bit of faith in you after all."  
"Oh well, you can say thanks to this buddy right here !"  
You showed him his empty suitcase while smiling brightly.  
His eyes got quickly filled with rage.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's start roasting some weenies!"  
"You bitch .... " he rubbed his temples, "please leave immediately."  
"Why?"  
"You know, so I won't murder the fuck out you."  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT ! DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME TO LEAVE, THE ANSWER IS NO.  
 FUCK YOU KAKUZU, I OWN THIS PLACE!  
I CAN STAY HERE IF I WANT TO, EVEN IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME.  
YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO AND WHAT CAN I NOT-''  
You kept going, on purpose.  
He sat down on the grass and hid his face in his palms.  
"[Y/n] ... "  
"DON'T TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING OLDMAN, I'M GLAD I BURNED YOUR MONEY !!"  
Whoops, went a bit far over there.  
He couldn't take it anymore and attacked you,  
gripping your neck.  
"Say one more word-"  
"One more word."  
You burst out laughing and fell on the ground as he let you go.  
"NOW I'M LYING ON THE COOL, HARD GROUND! OHHH ! OHH!"

**Tobi**  
"You may wanna consider having implants ! You may wanna consider having implants ! EVERYBODY-"  
"Tobi? What are you doing?" you looked at his computer screen, "Pewdiepie? Are you serious?"  
"No, I'm very fun !"  
"Oh, you little shit." You chuckled a bit.  
"Says who?"  
"Excuse me? I am not a little shit."  
"Says who?"  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"Says .... who?"  
You pulled his mask off and slapped him.  
How dare he call you a little shit then tell you to go fuck yourself??  
You can call him these kinds of things BUT REVERSE IS ABSOLUTELY AGAINST THE RULES.  
"I WAS JUST KIDDING [Y/N]-CHAN !"

**Zetsu**  
"Shut up."  
 **"You shut up."**  
 _"No, you shut up !!"_  
You three have been arguing for over half an hour over a stupid sandwich.  
Who gets to eat it?  
White Zetsu said he needs it for gardening reasons.  
Black Zetsu said he likes these kinds of sandwiches.  
And well ...  
You were just hungry and wanted to eat the damn sandwich.  
When you tried taking it, you got hit by a spoon.  
When he tried taking it, you would bite his hand.  
Minutes later Deidara entered the room and took the sandwich.  
You didn't even notice.  
He didn't even notice.  
"What's going on here, un?"  
"DEI- ... dara ... "  
You were staring at him with sad eyes as he took another bite out of the sandwich.  
 **"Deidara ... "**  
 _"How could you ... ?"_

**Itachi**  
"ITACHI !!"  
"What is it ... ?" He was standing right next to you.  
"Look ! How did the duck get up at that tree?"  
You tilted your head and pointed at the duck.  
" .... "  
"Now that is a mystery."  
"Sometimes I worry about you."  
You continued to question the duck thing.  
Itachi got really sick of your shit and interrupted you mid-sentence:  
"[Y/n], would you like me to buy you some ice cream?" He smiled politely.  
"Itachi ... I-I can't believe this."  
"Why- I mean let's go." Itachi coughed and took your hand as he started to find an ice cream stand.  
You yanked your hand away from him: "Wait ! I can't believe I haven't noticed it before."  
"What ... "  
"Ice cream," you lifted your look at him, "as in ... Cream made of ice ... ? Or ... Ice with cream on top?"  
Your boyfriend facepalmed.  
He was legit surprised that he didn't put you under tsukuyomi yet.

**Kisame**  
"Yo, Kisame, I have a really important question.  
Warning, can contain offensive content. You have been warned."  
He snickered: "Yes, [Y/n]? What is it?"  
"How come you are like a half human, half shark?"  
"I don't know."  
"Did one of your parents accidentally fuck a shark or ... ? OR on purpose or .. ?"  
He continued to shrug.  
"What if we will have shark babies? What if I have to give birth to a shark and the doctors will be like 'Yo ma'am, what the fuck is this spooky blue shit?'.   
Maybe they already had an experience with your mom-"  
"[Y/n], I don't know." He laughed.  
"Oh my God, Kisame ... How did Sasori turn himself to a puppet??"  
"What's with these questions?"  
You sighed and crawled onto his lap.  
He snaked his arms around your waist as you slid your arms around his neck.  
"Dunno ... I'm just .. Bored."  
"I can make a joke if you want. What do you put inside of the toaster?"  
"Toast?" You tilted your head.  
"Nope, bread."  
"Woah, didn't see that comin'," you chuckled, "my turn ! What beans don't grown on a farm?"  
" ... ?"  
"Jelly beans."


End file.
